The G-Boys Meet The Simpsons
by Devi and Tess
Summary: What happens when gundam pilots move to Springfield? And actually get jobs working with the citizens? Warnings:slight shonen ai


The G-Boys Meet The Simpsons

The G-Boys Meet The Simpsons

by Duo's Chick

and 

Star Kindler

Chapter One

Disclaimer: We don't own the G-Boys or The Simpsons and are in no way making any money off this.

Author's Notes: We're both taking a break from the angsty stuff to attempt a humor fic. Yep! We're combining the GW characters in with The Simpsons! Um…just so you know, we're both not too experienced at writing humor…

Warnings: Extreme silliness and OOC with a bit of shonen ai!

*** 

It was a bright sunny September morning in the town of Springfield. Bart Simpson stepped foot into Springfield High School, an evil grin across his face. It was Bart's first day of high school, which meant a new teacher for him to torment. 

A few seconds passed, and Bart arrived at his new classroom for the year. He rubbed his hands in glee, thinking of all the possible pranks he could pull on his new teacher. He even planned to act sweet and innocent for the first few days, so the new teacher wouldn't suspect a thing from him. Bart laughed as he opened the door, then gasped when he saw that his ninth grade teacher was none other than... 

"Ms. Krabappel?!" Bart asked, amazed and angry. "What are you doing here?" 

Ms. Krabappel looked at Bart, an evil smile on her face. "Oh, didn't you hear? I'm now the ninth grade teacher at this high school. Looks like you're stuck with me for another year, Bart. Ha!" she laughed. "Now, go and take your seat next to Milhouse." 

As Bart walked to his seat, he couldn't help but notice five students he had never seen before sitting in the back of the room. Giving them an odd look, Bart sat down and whispered to Milhouse, "Who are those guys?" 

"New students who came in a little bit before you did. Guess they must have just moved here or something," Milhouse replied. 

Bart sighed and laid his head on his folded arms. This was going to be one hell of a long year. 

*** 

After school, Bart walked over to the middle school to pick up his younger sister, Lisa, so that they could go attend the Krusty show. 

"I'm so excited," Bart said as they took their seats in the studio. 

"Me too. Today's the day we get to see who's taking Sideshow Mel's place," Lisa replied. 

At that moment, the curtain opened and Krusty stepped out, accompanied by his new assistant, a tall, young boy with one large bang. Bart squinted and knew he had seen that boy somewhere before. 

"Hey, kids!" Krusty shouted, laughing hysterically. "I'd like you all to meet my new sidekick, Sideshow Trowa!" The crowd cheered as Trowa took a bow. 

"Now, kids, you all know what we do to new Sideshows, right?" Krusty asked. 

"Throw pies!" the audience answered. Trowa stood there as pie after pie was thrown at him, not too sure if he still wanted to take this job. 

*** 

"Are you sure you're really 22, um...Duo Maxwell?" Moe asked the young boy who stood before him. Duo, who was really 15, stared at the floor and nodded. "Yeah! I've been told that I look really young for my age!" Duo said, smiling. 

"Is that so?" Moe asked. Duo nodded, really pleased that his fake ID had actually worked. "Okay, then, you're hired," Moe told him. 

"When do I begin?" Duo asked. 

"Right away. You can start by waiting on Barney over there," Moe instructed. 

Duo looked over at Barney, then shuddered. All of a sudden, he didn't know if this had been such a great idea in the first place. 

*** 

After an hour and a half of watching Krusty torture Sideshow Trowa, Bart and Lisa decided they were thirsty, and headed over to the Kwik-E-Mart for some quick Squishees. They entered the store and saw a trainee working alongside Apu. 

"Now, Heero, you have to be sure to pull the lever all the way down when preparing a Squishee," Apu explained to the young Japanese boy by his side. Apu then turned around and spotted Bart and Lisa standing at the counter. 

"Hello, Bart and Lisa. The usual today?" 

Bart nodded. "Yep, Apu. Two large cherry Squishees please, my man." 

Apu nodded, then looked at Heero. "Okay, Heero, let's see if you can get this right," Apu said. 

Heero nodded and went to pull down the lever of the Squishee machine, but the cuff of his jacket he was wearing somehow got caught on the machine, causing Heero to be unable to pull the lever down all the way. Cherry Squishee went flying everywhere, causing quite a mess. 

"Omae o korosu," Heero muttered to the machine. 

Bart and Lisa looked at each other. "Maybe we should come back another time," Lisa stated as she and Bart headed towards the exit of the Kwik-E-Mart. "

Thank you, come again," Apu said over his shoulder as Heero continued to threaten the machine. 

*** 

"Wow, Marge, those pork chops look delicious!" Homer exclaimed, licking his lips in delight as Marge brought that night's dinner onto the dining room table. 

Marge smiled. "Why, thank you, Homie. I used a special ingredient this time." 

"Ooh, what is it?" 

"Love." Homer moaned in disappointment. "Awww...I thought it was that brand of soy sauce I like." 

Marge groaned, then headed for the kitchen when she heard the phone ring. A few seconds later, she poked her head in the dining room. "Homer, it's Grampa. He says he really needs to talk to you." 

Homer pouted. "Oh, do I have to?" 

Marge glared. "He's your father." 

Homer groaned as he got up from the table. "Must you keep reminding me?" he asked irritably, snatching the phone from his wife. "Yeah, what is it, Dad?" 

"Son, you've gotta get me out of here!" Grampa screamed into the phone. "The new kid who just volunteered here won't leave me alone!" 

"I do have a name. It's Quatre," Homer heard a quiet voice in the background say. 

"Well, Quarter, or whatever it is, get the hell away from me!" Grampa screamed. 

"But I want to help! Won't you let me?" Quatre asked politely. 

"You can help me by not helping me!" 

Homer sighed, gave the phone an odd look, and hung up. At that moment, the doorbell rang. 

Marge brightened. "Oh, it must be that student from China who's staying with us while studying abroad," she stated, answering the door. 

On the front doorstep stood a young Chinese boy with obsidian eyes and black hair tied back into a ponytail. The young boy bowed. "My name is Chang Wufei, and it will be my pleasure to be staying with you," Wufei greeted. 

Bart turned to look at the boy in the doorway, and gaped, amazed at just exactly how hot this student was! 

***

So what did ya think? Please review! ~Star Kindler and Duo's Chick


End file.
